Heat dissipation devices (such as heat sinks) have been used to cool heat producing devices (such as electronics). Unfortunately, the use of such heat dissipation devices requires the movement of air across the surface of the heat dissipation device to allow for cooling of the heat producing device to which it is attached. Accordingly, when devices are densely packaged and/or in shielded enclosures, the ability to pass air across the surface of the heat producing device may be greatly restricted. Accordingly, traditional cooling methods may become less effective.